Many signs use pre-curled strips which display numerals or other indicia and run in tracks or guides in the sign with the curled ends of the strip behind the sign. In order to change the display the strip is moved as appropriate to change the indicia in the display aperture. Not infrequently, the person changing the price overshoots the end of the strip removing the strip from the sign. Then the sign has to be taken down and the strip put back into position. That is a nuisance.